runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - Juli 2008
Het is echt het onmogelijkst van het onmogelijkst: hoe ga je om met een grafische vernieuwing van een heel spel? Ga je twee maanden niets doen? Dansen met Party Pete? Op vakantie naar Brimhaven? Nou, wij pakken het anders aan, wij vervolgen RuneScape High Detail met een aantal updates waar al heel lang op is gewacht... Neem je bank bijvoorbeeld. Veel spelers vragen om een betere manier om ermee om te gaan, zodat ze de ladingen herbs, lang vergeten voorwerpen van quests en holiday items kunnen organiseren en sorteren. Deze maand zullen we een aantal nieuwe functies aan de bank toevoegen, waarvan een nieuwe tabstructuur de belangrijkste is. Dat betekent dat je je bank aan de hand van door jou gekozen categorieën kunt sorteren: je kunt je runes bijvoorbeeld in één tab bij elkaar zetten en voedsel op een andere tab. Er zal ook een zoek knop en extra opties voor het bankieren en verwijderen komen, die je helpen als aantallen van voorwerpen veranderen. Dat veranderende aantal voorwerpen brengt op ons op de tweede geliefde update: voorwerpen uitlenen. Deze geweldige service biedt gratis spelers en members de mogelijkheid om hun eigen rijkdom voor andere mensen beschikbaar te stellen door ze handige voorwerpen, krachtige wapens, waardevol bepantsering en een aantal mooie hoeden uit te lenen. Je kunt maar één voorwerp tegelijkertijd uitlenen en dat voor een periode van 24 uur of totdat één van jullie beiden uitlogt. Meer informatie zal komen als het wordt uitgebracht! De volgende update zal de tutorial van tutorial island naar een geëvacueerd Lumbridge leiden, waar een driekoppige draak de mensen terroriseert en de dood en verderf zaait. Gelukkig is er voor de bewoners een White Knight, Sir Vant, die komende is om het beest te stoppen. Hij kan dat alleen helemaal niet in zijn eentje af en zoekt een behulpzame avonturier die hem van voorraden voorziet en meehelpt met vechten. De nieuwe tutorial is een soort Quest en spannend, waardoor spelers een reden krijgen om een nieuw personage te maken en ermee door te gaan. Elke speler krijgt een beloning in de vorm van twee xp-lampen. Het maakt niet uit of hij zijn leerweg opnieuw wil doen of niet. De nieuw tutorial is niet de enige geplande verbetering aan Lumbridge. Er zal ook een Lumbridge Achievement Diary komen, die vol zit met taken voor beginners, gemakkelijke en gemiddelde taken. Spelers met een hoog level draaien hun hand er niet voor om, maar er zijn interessante beloningen die je in de wacht kunt slepen. Bereid jezelf voor om te craften, mijnen, verkennen en je weg naar succes te tannen! Dacht je dat Lumbridge de enige plaats was waar je de kneepjes van het vak leert, waar je weer uit komt als je dood bent en koks met cake problemen zijn? Nou, dan zul je er achter komen dat er meer Lumbridge is dan het oog kan zien, omdat een aantal NPC's naar hardwerkende en fatsoenlijke spelers met een laag of gemiddeld level zoeken om hun te helpen met hun dagelijkse werk. Je zult dingen moeten afleveren, goblins doden en grondstoffen verzamelen in ruil voor een redelijk loon. De laatste update deze maand is een primeur voor RuneScape: een quest in de wildernis. Het wordt je vergeven als dat betekent dat meedogenloze strijd je terug stuurt naar Lumbridge (om weer wat taken van de Achievement Diary te voltooien misschien?); het is best ongebruikelijk dat de quest om een kleine meid draait, die andere ideeën heeft. Doordat het begint in de wildernis maar verplaatst daarna naar een parallel lopend rijk, zal Spirit of Summer van je vragen dat je haar familie ontmoet en ze voorbereid op hun eerste vakantie in eeuwen. Er is een klein probleempje met een buurman die de familie niet wil laten vertrekken, maar je hebt toch wel voor grotere gevaren gestaan? Er ligt een betoverend avontuur met een aantal verrassingen op je te wachten. Wat minder verrassend is, zijn de updates aan de website. De gebruikelijke Players' Gallery en Postbag from the Hedge komen eraan met een achtergrond die favoriete personages uit RuneScape in een ander daglicht zet. Dacht je dus dat juli alleen maar over grafische vernieuwing ging? Het lijkt erop dat RuneScape daar anders over denkt...